Souvenir et amnésie
by Neymanga
Summary: Il l'attrapa par son poignet. "Yaoyorozu... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'ignores ?" elle le dévisagea "Excuse-moi mais, on se connait?"


**Hey!**

 **Petit os avant de passer à la suite de mes fics. J'ai eu l'idée et j'ai tout de suite eu envie de l'écrire par peur que quelqu'un ai la même et que du coup, elle doive tombé dans les profondeur des oubliettes... Les review sont super importantes pour moi, elle me donne l'envie de continuer!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Un groupe de cinq filles marchait dans un centre commercial…

-Les filles, vous ne trouvez pas que Momo est vraiment désespérante ?

Quatre paires d'œil se posèrent sur la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Mina ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Bah, quand même. Elle aime Todoroki mais ne fait rien pour l'approcher et quand on lui pose la question, elle nie alors que quand il lui parle, elle ressemble à un feu de signalisation, justifia Mina.

-T'as pas tort, déclara Tooru.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est déprimante, renchérit Kyoka.

-Niveau amour, et bien… elle prend son temps, ajouta Ochako.

-Mais tu penses que Todoroki l'aime ? Questionna Tooru.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien le savoir, conclut Mina.

Elles passèrent devant un magasin et une dame les interpella.

-Alors, problème de cœur ? Il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut chez Fuwa !

-Elle se croit au marcher ? Souffla Kyoka.

-Nan, mais c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! S'exclama Mina.

-T'es pas sérieuse ? S'écria Kyoka alors que Mina ce dirigeait vers le magasin. Elle est sérieuse…

-Suivons-là ! Déclara Ochako.

Elles entrèrent dans la petite boutique qui ressemblait plus à l'antre d'une sorcière.

-Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-On a une amie et elle est vraiment déprimante, commença Mina. Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon de la classe et elle n'arrive pas du tout à l'approcher. On voudrait au moins savoir s'il l'aime afin de l'aider un peu.

-Je vois… L'amour… Tout d'abord, est-ce qu'ils sont amis ? Ils se parlent ?

-Oui, répondirent-elles ensemble.

-Je vois, c'est un bon point. Sachez que j'ai pour devise de ne pas manipuler les sentiments. Ça a toujours un résultat négatif et ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour mes affaires. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne.

-Ah, je vois… dit Mina déçu.

-Mais ! L'amour ne se contrôle peut-être pas mais il se provoque. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Elle fouilla dans une petite bourse et en sortit un bonbon.

-Vous voyez ce bonbon, donnez-le à votre amie. Il ne provoque pas un sentiment amoureux mais il permettra à sa cible de « réagir ».

-Ah bon ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Mina. Vous nous le donnez pour combien.

-Vous m'avez l'air gentil donc je vous le fait moitié prix, 250 yens.

-C'est donnez !

-Tu ne comptes pas acheter ça ? Demanda Kyoka. Elle l'a acheté…

Elles sortirent du magasin et Mina admira le petit bonbon sous le regard désespéré de Kyoka.

…

Le lendemain…

-Salut Momo !

Mina sauta sur la pauvre vice-déléguée. Pinky sorti un paquet de bonbon.

-Tu en veux un ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, oui pourquoi pas…

Elle lui tendit le bonbon « miracle » et Momo le mit dans sa bouche. Elle commença à le mâcher sous le regard attentif de Mina. Aucune réaction…

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Questionna Momo.

-P-pour rien ! S'exclama Mina. On y va ?

Elles passèrent devant la salle commune et croisèrent Shouto.

-Salut Yaoyo…

Momo ne s'arrêta pas, continuant sa route sous le regard ébahi de Mina. _« Elle vient… de foutre un vent à… Todoroki ?! »._ Le bicolore attrapa le poignet de la brune, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Yaoyorozu, dit-il inquiet.

-Euh, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'ignores ?

Plus direct, tu meurs… Elle le dévisagea un instant.

-Excuse-moi mais… On se connait ?

Shouto se figea écarquillant les yeux.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Shouto. On n'est dans la même classe.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-elle. T'es un nouvel élève ?

Shouto lâcha le poignet de Momo confus.

-Enfin Momo ! S'exclama Mina.

-Bah, quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Mais c'est Todoroki ! Répondit Mina. Tu sais, « Todoroki Shouto » le fils d'Endeavor.

-Le fils d'Endeavor ? Le numéro 2 ?

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent Mina et Shouto.

-Oh, je ne savais pas, enchanté alors, Todoroki-kun. On y va Mina ?

Elle leur offrit un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'établissement.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Shouto perturbé. Elle est tombée sur la tête ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mina. Elle doit nous faire une blague…

Momo continua son chemin d'un pas joyeux puis elle rencontra Kyoka.

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air de bon humeur, toi, commença la musicienne. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens légère, répondit Momo.

-Ah… Tu as tout dit à « tu sais qui » ?

-Tu sais qui ?

-Bah oui, Todoroki.

-Todoroki ? Lui avouer quoi ?

-Que tu l'aimes voyons !

-Que je l'aime ? C'est un peu rapide quand même, je l'ai rencontré ce matin.

-HEIN ! S'exclama Kyoka.

Momo entra dans la salle de classe et partit s'assoir à sa place alors que Kyoka essayait de trouver une trace de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. 5 minutes après, Shouto franchi la porte de la classe. Il se dirigea vers sa place en regardant Momo. Il s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

-Oh, tu es à côté de moi, déclara Momo en regardant Shouto.

-Oui, répondit-il froidement.

Elle ne comprit pas cette soudaine animosité. Elle voulut répliquer mais Aizawa rentra dans la salle.

Le cours se passa normalement. A la fin de celui-ci, elle prit un cahier, se mit devant la table de Shouto et lui tendis. Il l'a regarda confus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il intéresser.

-Etant la vice-déléguée, j'ai compilé tous les cours du début d'année. Vu que tu viens d'arriver, j'espère que ça pourra t'aider.

Il lui lança un regard froid avant de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires.

-Gardes-le, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle le regard faire, dérouté. _« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »._

…

Les filles étaient assise dans le réfectoire mais aucune d'elles n'osaient prendre la parole.

-Euh, Momo ? Commença Ochako.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as vraiment oublié…

-Todoroki ? Conclut Tooru.

-Pourquoi vous me parler tous de Todoroki ? C'est un nouvel élève et alors.

-Justement, reprit Kyoka. Il n'est pas nouveau…

-Ah bon ?

-Non, répondit Tsuyu. Vous êtes arrivé en même temps par recommandation.

Momo se releva et une légère veine était apparue sur son front.

-J'ai compris votre petit jeu et je vous demanderais d'arrêter de vous moquez de moi ! Ce n'est parce qu'il est mignon que je vais me laisser emporter dans vos manigance de sales conspiratrices ! Je vous laisse !

Elle quitta la table laissant les filles avec leur air ébahi.

-Au moins, déclara Mina, elle dit qu'il est mignon…

-C'est la faute de ton bonbon et de cette espèce de sorcière ! S'écria Kyoka.

-Oui, bon, on ira la voir tout à l'heure pour lui demander l'antidote…

Momo continua son chemin et tomba sur Izuku.

-Yaoyorozu !

-Il y a un souci Midoriya ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

-A propos de Todoroki, tu l'as vraiment oublié ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas très sympa pour lui surtout qu'il t'… Euh, je veux dire, que ça le blesse un peu…

Momo fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-J'y crois pas ! S'écria la vice-déléguée.

-Comment ça ?

-Toi aussi tu es rentré dans le jeu des filles ? Todoroki est arrivé aujourd'hui, arrêter d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire !

-Mais enfin…

-Assez ! L'interrompit-elle. Je vais en cours.

Izuku était complètement sidéré et Momo se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la salle de classe. Une fois rentrée, elle tomba sur Shouto. Elle afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut Todoroki-kun !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et arqua un sourcil. Elle prit la chaise de devant et s'assit en face du bicolore.

-Ça va ? Tu arrives à t'intégrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter avec ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Arrêter ? Arrêter quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais depuis ce matin.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, répondit-elle confuse. J'essaye juste d'être gentille, après tout, ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année…

-Je ne suis pas nouveau ! Je suis à l'UA depuis le début de l'année !

-Oh, je vois, tu viens de la filière générale ? Ils t'ont transféré ?

-Mais non !

-Je te suis plus là…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores complètement !?

Sa voix était pleine de détresse et d'incompréhension.

-Je ne t'ignore pas, on est en train de parler, répondit Momo en souriant.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer. De colère. De rancœur. De tristesse aussi.

-Je… je pensais que tu m'appréciais pourtant… souffla-t-il.

-Mais je t'apprécie, répondit Momo en posant sa main sur celle de Shouto.

Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba directement dans celui de Momo. Elle caressa légèrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Il rougit une nouvelle fois, pour une tout autre raison.

-On peut devenir ami si tu veux ? Proposa Momo en lui souriant.

La température chuta d'un coup. Momo posa ses doigts sur ses manches.

-Il fait froid d'un coup, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu peux me le dire si je ne t'intéresse pas, déclara froidement Shouto.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout, je m'intéresse à toi…

-Tu peux me le dire aussi si je t'ennuie.

-Mais non tu ne m'ennuie pas…

-Tu peux me le dire si je suis insignifiant au point que tu préfères m'effacer de ta vie.

-Pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle prit son menton et le releva. Et il…

-Tu pleures ?

-Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama-t-il en bougeant la main de Momo. Je vais aux toilettes.

Il se leva et sortie de la pièce laissant une Momo confuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a… murmura-t-elle.

Kyoka percuta Shouto et ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Elle se retourna et vit que Momo était assise en face de la table du bicolore. La musicienne fit plusieurs fois la navette entre Momo et le couloir qu'avait emprunté le garçon. Elle dévisagea longuement son amie.

-Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit aussi énervé ?

-Je lui ai proposé de devenir amis et je sais pas pourquoi mais il l'a mal pris, répondit Momo.

-C'est normal qu'il l'ait mal pris ! S'exclama Kyoka.

-Comment ça ?

Kyoka S'approcha de Momo et se mit sur la table de Shouto.

-On te la déjà dit, vous vous connaissez déjà.

-Oh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Kyoka.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je lui parlerais en fin des cours et j'arrangerais les choses. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire, laisse-moi.

Sa voix ne laissait aucune possibilité pour une discussion. Kyoka soupira et alla s'assoir à sa place.

Quelque instant plus tard, toute la classe commençait à rentrer. Shouto franchis la porte et Momo lui fit un signe amical. Il détourna les yeux et alla s'assoir. Momo ne comprit pas son comportement et il ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler. Après la fin des cours, elle voulut lui parler mais il remballa à une vitesse hallucinante ses affaires avant de partir ne laissant pas le temps à Momo de l'approcher. Elle prit une grande inspiration. _« C'est pas grave, pensa-t-elle, je lui parlerais demain et tout ira bien ! Il me dira en quoi je les blesser et on sera ami ! Il n'y aucune raison pour qu'on ne le soit pas ! »_. Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Tenya l'interpella.

-Yaoyorozu, Todoroki a vraiment l'air à cran, tu devrais arrêter ton petit jeu et aller te réconcilier avec lui.

-C'est vrai, intervint Eijirou, il avait l'air vraiment énervé.

-Je confirme, renchérit Denki. Déjà qu'il est plutôt froid d'habitude, là ses yeux envoyait des éclairs !

-Il était super flippant, ajouta Mineta, En plus, tout à l'heure, il m'a percuté et quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il m'a congelé sur place.

-Effectivement, déclara Tokoyami. Quand j'ai essayé de lui parler avant le cours, il activé son alter de feu pour pas que je lui parle.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rentré dans les histoires de Double-face, renchérit Katsuki, mais là… Il a le culot de m'ignorer depuis ce midi et ça me fait vraiment chiez !

-Vous allez arrêter ! S'exclama Momo. Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?! J'ai rencontré Todoroki ce matin un point c'est tout ! Et toi Bakugou, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de faire une blague sur son physique alors qu'il vient d'arriver ! Maintenant, laissez-moi !

Ils la regardèrent partir et s'échangèrent des regards perplexes.

-On peut dire qu'elle y croit à ses délires, s'exclama Katsuki.

-Et dire que même toi tu es allé jusqu'à aider Todoroki, déclara Eijirou. Elle aurait pu souligner l'effort !

-LA FERME !

-Tu vois ! L'idée même d'aider Todoroki te dégoute, répliqua Eijirou.

…

Les cinq filles étaient de nouveau devant la boutique de Fuwa. Mina ouvrit la porte dans un geste brusque et se dirigea vers la gérante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon amie ! S'exclama Mina.

-Alors d'abord, bonjour, ravie de vous revoir et que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Elle ne se souvient plus de Todoroki à cause de vous !

-Ah ça !

-Oui ça ! S'exclama Kyoka.

-Mais c'est complètement normal.

-Comment ça « Complètement normal » !? S'indigna Ochako.

-Bon, les filles, calmez-vous, je vais vous expliquez.

Le petit groupe s'assit attendant avec impatience les explications de la marchande.

-Alors, ce qui arrive à votre ami est voulu.

-C'est pas ce qu'on vous a demandez ! Rétorqua Tooru.

-Vous m'avez demandez de trouver un moyen pour savoir si votre Todoroki aimait votre ami et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Expliquez-vous, déclara sèchement Kyoka.

-Bon… Si la personne que vous aimez venait à vous oublier, comment vous sentiriez-vous ?

-Mal, quelle question ! Répondit Tooru.

-Exactement ! Vous aurez mal. J'ai bien compris que votre amie était complètement sous le charme de ce garçon, ce qui l'empêche de l'approcher. Mais, aucun signe ne montre que ce garçon aime votre amie. Mais, si un jour, votre amie venait à ignorer, voir, complètement oublier ce garçon, quelle serait la réaction du concerné ? Il y a deux choix significatif : soit, il ne s'en rend pas compte et continue à vivre, signe qu'il n'aime pas votre ami, soit, il a mal, très mal. Il est blessé et il le fait sentir. Il évitera la personne en question ou fera tout pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Dans ce cas, il est amoureux. Imaginez, il a réussi à se rapprocher plus ou moins de votre amie et du jour au lendemain, cette fille oublie littéralement son existence.

-C'est vrai que j'ai vu Todoroki congelé Mineta tout à l'heure, déclara Tsuyu.

-Généralement il ne répond pas aux provocations de Katsuki, renchérit Ochako, mais là, il la regarder tellement mal que j'en avais froid dans le dos…

-Il a même fait fuir Tokoyami avec son alter de feu, ajouta Tooru.

-Ça veut dire que… il l'aime ?

-Exactement ! Répondit Fuwa.

-Et comment faire pour que Momo se souvienne de lui ? Demanda Mina.

-C'est simple, il n'a qu'à l'embrasser… souffla-t-elle perfidement.

-Vraiment ? S'interrogea Kyoka. Comme dans les contes de fée ?

-Ce bonbon a été fait pour que la personne qui la ingurgité oublie la personne qu'elle aime. Il a également été conçu pour que l'effet s'efface suite à une grande preuve d'amour. Et, entre nous, quoi de mieux qu'un baiser pour libérer cette princesse ?

-On n'a pas le choix, souffla Kyoka. Todoroki doit embrasser Momo.

-Il n'osera jamais, réfuta Ochako.

-S'il l'aime vraiment, il le fera, déclara Mina.

-On se croirait dans un conte de fée ! S'exclama Tooru excité !

-De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, répliqua Kyoka en quittant la boutique.

-Je vous l'ai dit, déclara Fuwa. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, il se provoque !

-Merci madame ! Répondit Ochako en sortant à son tour. Et désolé du dérangement…

…

Le lendemain…

-Alors, commença Aizawa. Pour l'exercice pratique, je vous demanderais de vous m'être en binôme.

Momo se dirigea vers Shouto.

-Vu que tu viens d'arriver, ça te dirais de faire équipe avec moi ?

Shouto la dévisagea et s'apprêta à refuser quand Mina sauta sur lui. Tooru mis sa main sur la bouche du bicolore et Ochako passa devant celui-ci.

-Mais bien-sûr, répondit Ochako. Il serait enchanté !

-Par contre, intervint Mina, on peut te l'emprunter ?

Elles n'attendirent pas ça réponse et partir avec Shouto. Un fois à l'écart, Tooru lâcha le bicolore.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Demanda calmement Shouto.

-C'est pour te parler du comportement de Momo, répondit Kyoka.

Shouto fut tout à coup beaucoup plus intéresser.

-Eh bien, commença Mina, si elle t'a oublié, c'est un peu de notre faute…

-Comment ça ! S'exclama Shouto.

-Calme-toi, intervint Tsuyu.

-Bon, comment dire… Mina réfléchit de plus en plus à la crédibilité du mensonge qu'elle s'apprêtait de sortir. Avant-hier, on a fait une soirée entre fille. Il y avait un jeu qui consistait à manger des bonbons avec divers effets « surprise » et il y a de grande chance que Momo est pris celui de l'amnésie…

-Hein ? Demanda Shouto sceptique.

-Oui ! Elle fait que la fille qui la mangé oublie tout du garçon qu'elle voit en premier et vu qu'elle ta croisé dans le couloir…

-Je vois, et comment on arrête ça ?

 _« Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour croire à ses salades… »_ Pensa Kyoka.

-Tu dois… commença Ochako.

-Je dois ? Demanda Shouto attentif.

-L'embrasser, conclut Tooru.

-Pardon !

 _« Cette fois-ci, c'est Todoroki qui ressemble à un feu de signalisation… »_ Pensa Tsuyu.

-Oui, reprit Ochako.

-Mais Momo ne sera jamais d'accord… dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Toi tu n'as pas l'air contre par contre, taquina Mina.

Shouto devint encore plus rouge. Ochako donna un coup de à Mina.

-Oui c'est bon… souffla-t-elle.

Donc ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-V-vous êtes vraiment sûres qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen…

-Aucun, assura Ochako.

-Faut bien alors… déclara Shouto embarrasser.

Un sourire illumina le visage de chaque fille.

-C'est tout ce qu'on voulait te dire, tu peux y aller, déclara Mina.

Shouto se dirigea vers Momo le rouge aux joues. Il prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer. Il arriva devant elle.

-J-je veux bien faire équipe avec toi, finit-il par dire.

-Vraiment ! S'exclama Momo enjoué. Ça me fait plaisir !

Elle lui prit les mains et il rougit de plus belle. Il installa une légère distance entre lui et la jeune fille afin de cacher sa gêne.

-Ok, déclara Aizawa, Vous allez devoir réussir à survivre en binôme dans la forêt durant toute l'après-midi jusqu'à demain matin. Cet exercice vous permettra de vous adapter en tout lieu. Allez-y.

Tous les binômes partirent un peu de leur côté. Shouto suivait Momo alors que s'est joues découvrait des couleurs qui lui étaient encore inconnus. _« L'embrasser… l'embrasser… l'embrasser… »._ Cette pensée tourna en boucle dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Todoroki-kun ? Demanda Momo.

-On devrait se poser tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, très bonne idée !

Elle se baissa. Shouto détourna le regard quand il vit qu'elle commençait à utiliser son alter. Après 5 bonnes minutes, une tente était créer avec un feu. Il s'assit sur un rocher et Momo se mit à côté de lui. Il rougit instantanément et Momo le dévisagea.

-Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Momo.

Elle posa sa main dans un geste rassurant sur celle de Shouto et l'état de ses joues s'aggrava. Elle colla son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'a pas de fièvre.

Leur front était toujours l'un contre l'autre mais il hésita. Il se ravisa quand il vit que Momo s'éloigna. Elle lui tenait toujours la main.

-Dis-moi, tu étais dans quelle filière avant ? Demanda Momo.

-J'ai toujours été dans la filière super héroïque, répondit Shouto.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne t'avais jamais vu.

Il se tourna vers elle. _« Quand faut y aller »._

-Eh bien, il est possible que tu mets… oublié.

Momo le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi tu dis la même chose que les filles ? Demanda Momo.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha d'elle suffisamment pour que leur souffle se mélange. Momo se sentit rougir mais ne recula pas.

-Elles ne mentent pas tu sais…

Son souffle se fit de plus en plus fort sur les lèvres du bicolore. Ses joues étaient en ébullition. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle était pétrifiée. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! »_ pensa-t-elle. Son cerveau était en plein combat intérieur sur la meilleure manière de le repousser mais elle fut interrompue par la douceur des lèvres de Shouto sur les siennes. Elle revint enfin alors à ses esprits alors que Shouto tentait d'approfondir le contact. _« Qu'est ce qui est en train de passer ? Todoroki il… m'embrasse ! »._ Elle avait du mal à immerger mais le bicolore n'était pas près de rompre le contact. _« Erreur système. Tentative de reconnections des neurones en cours. Rythme cardiaque : anormalement rapide. Chaleur corporelle en hausse. Tentative de reconnections… réussite ! »._ Shouto se décolla enfin de Momo les joues rougies.

-Est-ce que… tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-T-Todoroki, p-po-pour-pourquoi tu as fait ça !?

Il s'éloigna vivement déçu.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

Il allait se lever mais elle l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa de plus belle. Il fut d'abord surpris puis approfondit le contact. Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Comment ai-je pu t'oublier…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Tout retour est important même un simple "c'est cool" m'encourage ^^. Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
